


Cowboy Fanart

by CrowSizna



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Harness, M/M, NSFW, blindfold, kinky cowboy, now there's a bridle too, there's a saddle too, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowSizna/pseuds/CrowSizna
Summary: I think the title and the tags are self-explanatory and you know what to expect.





	1. Chapter 1

I couldn't decide for a version so i decided to post them both.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank the people who left kind words on the last artwork <3\. I was a little nervous to post it so I'm really happy that some people seemed to enjoy it. Some were even wishing to see more, so here's another one. I hope you like this as well.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for a friend.  
> Normally i wouldn't post this here, because i mainly use thise site to share my 'harder' artworks that i can't post on tumblr/twitter, but i thought this Logan fanart fits the cowboy theme i have going on here...

 


End file.
